McDonald's Happy Meal (USA) List of Toys
1979 * Star Trek: The Motion Picture toys (December) 1982 * Playmobil toys (later recalled) 1985 * Santa Claus: The Movie toys (December) 1986 * Stompers toys (August) * An American Tail books (November) 1988 * Oliver & Company toys (November) 1989 * The Little Mermaid toys (November) 1990 * Tiny Toon Adventures toys * The Rescuers Down Under toys (November) 1991 * Tiny Toon Adventures toys * McDino Changeables (June) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians toys (July) * Geo's World ''toys (August) * ''Hook toys (December) 1992 * Batman Returns toys (June) 1993 * Earth Day toys (March) * Totally Toy Holiday toys (December) 1994 * Sonic the Hedgehog toys (April) * The Flintstones toys (May) * Happy Birthday Happy Meal Train toys (June) * Animaniacs toys 1995 * Spider-Man toys (January) 1996 * Marvel toys * Muppet Treasure Island toys * Aladdin and the King of Thieves toys * Space Jam toys (November) * 101 Dalmatians toys 1997 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (March) * Hercules toys * Sleeping Beauty toys (September) * The Jungle Book toys (October) * The Little Mermaid toys (November) * Geo's 1st Movie toys (December) 1998 * 101 Dalmatians toys * Hercules toys (February) * Peter Pan toys (March) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies * Disney's Animal Kingdom toys (April) * Mulan toys (June) * Tamagotchi Toyz (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August) * Mcdonalds Halloween Nerds Candy Dispensers * A Bug's Life toys (November) * Recess toys (December) 1999 * Mulan toys (February) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Tarzan toys (June) * Halloween Pails * Lego toys * Toy Story 2 toys (November) 2000 * Tarzan toys * Dinosaur toys (May) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Fingerboard/Hello Kitty toys (July) * The Tigger Movie toys (August) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys * 102 Dalmatians toys * Disney's Video Showcase toys * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command toys (January) * Disney's House of Mouse toys (February) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire toys (June) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (July) * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs toys (October) * Monsters, Inc. toys (November) * Toys R Us Animal Alley toys 2002 * Peter Pan in Return to Neverland toys * 100 Years of Magic toys (March) * Lilo and Stitch toys (June) * Battlebots toys * Madame Alexander toys * The Country Bears toys (July) * Treasure Planet toys (November) 2003 * The Jungle Book 2 toys (February) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Bratz toys * Masters of the Universe toys * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder toys * Sega handheld games (June) * Brother Bear toys (November) 2004 * The Lion King 1 1/2 toys * ESPN handheld games (April) * Neo Pets toys (May) * 25 Years of Happiness Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys (June) * The Incredibles toys * Sonic the Hedgehog handheld games (December) * Hello Kitty 30th Anniversary 2005 * Pixar Pals toys * Power Rangers toys * Wondercolts toys (June) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl toys (June) * Codename: Kids Next Door toys (October) * Chicken Little toys (November) * Neopets 2006 * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys * Cars toys (June) * Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest toys (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses toys (August) * Lego Bionicle/The Little Mermaid toys (September/October) * Flushed Away toys (November) * IZ toys (December) 2007 * Geoshea/Catscratch toys (January) * Wow Wee Robotics/My Little Pony toys (February) * TMNT/Madame Alexander The Wizard of Oz toys (March) * American Idol toys (April) * Shrek the Third toys (May) * Surf's Up toys (June) * Computeropolis 2/Hello Kitty toys (July) * Fly Wheels toys (August) * Legion of Superheroes toys (September) * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys (September) * Cartoon Network toys (October) * Bee Movie toys (November) * Shrek the Third on DVD toys (November) * Lego Bionicle toys (December) 2008 * Disney Pirates of the Carribean/Princess toys (January) * American Idol toys (February) * Speed Racer/Dance Dance Revolution toys (March) * Metro Cone 2/iCarly toys (May) * Kung Fu Panda toys (May) * Lego Batman: The Videogame/Geoshea Party toys (June) * 128 Minions/Madame Alexander The Wizard of Oz toys (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August) * FusionMania toys (September) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa toys (November) * Lego Bionicle toys (December) 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys (January) * The Spectacular Spider-Man toys (February/March) * Woo La La toys (March) * Monsters vs Aliens toys (March) * Kidz Bop CDs (April) * Geoshea Theft Auto toys (May) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian toys (May) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs toys (July) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys (July/August) * Lego Racers toys/American Girl books (August) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August/September) * Bakugan/Build A Bear Workshop toys (September/October) * Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky/My Little Pony toys (October) * Nerf toys/Strawberry Shortcake notebooks (November) * James Cameron's Avatar toys (December) 2010 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel toys (January) * The Penguins of Madagascar toys (February) * Computeropolis 3 toys (March) * Star Wars/iCarly toys * How to train your Dragon toys * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5/Barbie toys * Shrek Forever After toys * The Last Airbender toys (July) * Marvel Heroes/The Littlest Pet Shop toys * Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Madame Alexander toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Strawberry Shortcake toys * Greeny Phatom/Mr. Potato Head Halloween Pails * MegaMind toys * Bakugan/Furry Hearts Pets toys 2011 * Victorious toys * Tonka toys * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused toys * Barbie toys * Young Justice toys * Rio toys (April) * Batman: The Brave and the bold/Zoobles toys * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Pokémon Black/White/Liv toys * Green Lantern toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars toys/Strawberry Shortcake toys * Gabriel Garza toys * The Smurfs toys (July) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien toys/Twinkle Toes toys (August) * Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York toys (September) * The Minion Waker/Geoshea Crazy Cars! toys (October) * Puss in Boots toys (November) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked/Regular Show toys (December) 2012 * Transformers Prime toys * Green Lantern: The Animated Series toys * Geoshea Theft Auto 2 toys (May) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted toys (May) * The Heroes 2/Pokemon: Black/White toys (June) * Ice Age: Continental Drift toys (June) * SpongeBob SquarePants/Geoshea Olympics toys (August) * Power Rangers Super Samurai toys/Paul Frank toys * Hotel Transylvania toys (September) * Scooby-Doo! Halloween Pails/Regular Show: The Chosen Slackers toys (October) * Young Justice toys * Rise of the Guardians toys (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Moshi Monsters toys 2013 * Transformers Prime toys/Hello Kitty toys (January) * The Geo Team Movie 2 toys (January) * HexBug toys/Barbie in the Pink Shoes toys (February) * The Croods toys (March) * Skylanders: Giants toys/Fijit Friends Shimmies toys (April) * Spy Gear toys/Winx Club toys (April/May) * Epic toys (May) * Hot Wheels toys/Twinkle Toes toys (June) * Despicable Me 2 toys (July) * The Smurfs 2 toys (July/August) * Power Rangers Megaforce toys/Justice toys (August) * Minions Go Move/Regular Show: 365 Days Saving the Park toys (August) * Beware the Batman toys/The Wizard of Oz toys (August/September) * Workers toys (September) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 toys (September/October) * Angry Birds Star Wars Halloween Pails/Monster High Halloween Pails (October) * Happy Meal Books (November) * NFL Rush Zone toys/Build-A-Bear Workshop toys (November/December) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Furby Boom! toys (December) 2014 * Paul Frank toys/''Adventure Time'' toys (January) * The Lego Movie cups (February) * Mr Peabody and Sherman toys (March) * Rio 2/Regular Show: Directed Cut toys (March/April) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 toys (May) * Pokemon X & Y toys/American Girl Isabelle toys (May/June) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 toys (June) * Gabriel Garza 2/Geoshea U toys (June/July) * Mario Kart 8 toys/Ty Teenie Beanie Boos toys (July) * Madden NFL 15 toys/Littlest Pet Shop toys (July/August) * HexBug toys/Monster High toys (September/October) * The Book of Life Halloween pails/Minions on Vacation toys (October) * Max Steel toys/Hello Kitty 40th Anniversary toys (November) * Archot toys (November) * Penguins of Madagascar toys (November/December) 2015 * Harper Collins kids books (January) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Sweethearts Plush(January/February) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water straw toppers (February) * Paradoria toys (March) * Team Hot Wheels toys/Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse toys (March) * Home toys (March/April) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise toys/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Geoshea World toys (April/May) * Skylanders: Trap Team toys/Littlest Pet Shop toys (May) * Regular Show: Decode toys (May/June) * Nerf toys/Nerf Rebelle toys (June) * Minions talking toys/Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition HD toys (July) * Batman Unlimited toys/Monster High toys (August) * Monster Jam toys/Hello Kitty toys (August/September) * Metro Cone Forever toys (September) * Hotel Transylvania 2 toys (September/October) * Minions Halloween pails (October) * The Peanuts Movie toys (November) * Country Band ''toys (November) * Pokemon Alpha Saphire and Omega Ruby toys/Build-a-Bear Workshop toys(December) 2016 * Raving Rabbids toys/Shopkins toys (December/January) * Harper Collins kids books (January/February) * ''My Little Pony toys/''Transformers: Robots in Disguise/Geoshea World'' toys (February) * Barbie Spy Squad toys/DC Comics Hot Wheels toys (March) * Emoji plush toys (April) * Geoshea Theft Auto 3 toys (May) * The Angry Birds Movie toys (May) * Skylanders Superchargers toys/''The Powerpuff Girls'' toys (June) * The Secret Life of Pets toys (July) * Step-It Activity Bands (August; these were recalled after multiple complaints about skin burns) * Imagimals toys (September) * Talking Tom toys (September) * Justice League Action toys/DC Superhero Girls toys(September/October) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Halloween Pails (October) * Trolls Pencil topers and Sticker sheets (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Hello Sanrio toys (November/December) 2017 * Sing toys (December/January) * Teen Titans Go!/SweetHearts clip gloss/''Geoshea World toys (January/February) * ''The Lego Batman Movie toys and cups (February/March) * Gabriel Garza 3 toys (March) * Barbie Fashionistas toys/Hot Wheels toys (March/April) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (April/May) * Super Mario toys (May/June) * Ty Teenie Beanie Boos toys (June) * Despicable Me 3/Geoshea Party 2 toys (June/July) * The Emoji Movie toys (August) * Harper Collins kids books (September) * The Lego Ninjago Movie toys (September/October) * My Little Pony: The Movie/''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (October) * Pokemon Sun & Moon/Hello Sanrio (November) * Lix toys (December) * Happy Meal Holiday Express (December) 2018 * Yo-Kai Watch/Shopkins (January) * Barbie/Hot Wheels (January) * American Greetings (February) * Peter Rabbit toys (February) * Peanuts Snoopy toys (March) * National Geographic Kids (April) * Computeropolis: The Deep Web toys (May) * Hasbro Gaming (May) * Littlest Pet Shop/Beyblade (May) * Incredibles 2 toys (June) * Nintendo Super Mario/The Loud House ''toys (July) * ''Justice League Action toys (August) * Cool Spot toys (September) * Bumblebee/''My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Crew/Geoshea World'' toys (September/October) * Just Dance 2019 (October) * Pokémon/Hello Kitty (October/November) * Ralph Breaks the Internet toys (November/December) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse toys (December) 2019 * Monster Jam/Shopkins toys (January) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part toys (January/February) * Kim Possible toys (February) * Teen Titans Go!/Geoshea World/How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World toys (February/March) * Addie toys (March) * Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm ''toys * ''Dumbo toys (March) * ??? toys (April) * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu toys (May) * Geoshea World: The Space Movie ''toys (June) * ''Toy Story 4 toys (June/July) * ??? toys (July) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 toys (August) * ??? toys (September) * ??? ''toys (October) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog movie ''toys (mid October/November) * ''Frozen 2 toys (November) 2020 * ??? toys (January) * Peter Rabbit 2 toys (February) * Onward toys (March) * Mulan toys (March/April) * ??? toys (April/May) * Scooby toys (May) * Wondercolts 2 toys (June) * ??? toys (June) * ??? toys (July) * The Spongebob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge toys (July/August) * Jungle Cruise ''toys (August) * ''Vivo ''toys (October) * ''Rugrats toys (November) * ??? toys (November/December) * Avatar 2 toys (Early-Late December) 2021 * ??? toys (January) * ??? toys (June) * ??? toys (November) Category:Items Category:Locations